Something for the Grandkids
by baby-filly
Summary: NaruSaku oneshot. Gaara gets a surprise in the post from the new Hokage. Please R&R. I don't own Naruto or the characters...so don't sue, please. M for safety. SEQUEL UP NOW - 'The Wedding Planners!
1. Chapter 1

She sits in her corner

**Something for the Grandkids**

_**Dear Kazekage-sama,**_

_**- I am writing a small note to you – well, actually, Sakura's writing it – **_

_- Naruto, you can't say that._

_- I'm the Hokage. Just write it. Pleeeeease, Saku-chan?_

_- Oh, fine. Okay, to start again. Good job this is a rough copy._

_**I am writing a small note to you to discuss the renewal of Suna-Konoha alliances. Obviously, this is an extremely delicate and important topic –**__ Naruto, stop._

_- Why?_

_- Because I'm trying to type this for you._

_- So?_

_- So I'm typing upside-down because you're sitting in the chair I should be in._

_- I'm the Hokage; __I can sit wherever I like._

_- Well you want this letter done, don'__t you? I could just give myself a well-deserved break and leave you to it. _

_- Sakura-chan…pleeeeeease stay! You know I can't type fast enough to finish this letter. And Gaara will go mad, and I won't have a Konoha to rule over because he'll wreck it._

_- Alright, __alright. A homicidal Gaara isn't an international crisis we need._

_- So you'll write it?_

_- Upside down? Can't __you turn the typewriter round?_

_- But what would be the fun in that?_

_- Uh…I don't murder you?_

_- You wouldn't, the Elders would lock you up._

_- Would they? Everyone knows they hate you._

_- What? They do? Remind me to sack them next chance I get._

_- You cannot sack the Elders, Naruto._

_- Why not? I'm the…_

_- …Hokage, yes, you have mentioned that fact before. So shut up about it, I know you're Hokage, and to be honest, I don't care!_

_- That's worth a pay reduction of – hmm – four percent?_

_- I'd resign. Then what would you do? You can't type fast enough, you said it yourself, and I almost drowned in paper last time I left you alone in your own office for fifteen minutes._

_- Fair point. Okay, no pay reductions._

_- Good. Actually, I think I deserve a pay-rise, all the work I do for you._

_- Next year._

_- Next year? I need stilettos this week, not next year, Baka!_

_- You aren't meant to call the Hokage 'Baka'._

_- Oh, sorry, Baka-sama._

_- What sort of title is that?_

_- Yours._

_- Get on with the letter!_

_- I would if you told me what you want me to write._

_- Okay…_

_- You don't have a clue what to say, do you?_

_- …No._

_- Why did they make you Hokage?_

_- Because I'm cute?_

_- Cute? You constantly scream down my ear, you can't type your own letters, and you think you're cute!_

_- Uh, yeah. I'm blond. Adorable, and all that._

_- Neji is adorable. You are not._

_- Neji used to beat Hinata up._

_- He has cute eyes…and that hair…_

_- Are you his fangirl, or something?_

_- Are you jealous, Baka-sama?_

_- Are you trying to make me jealous, Saku-chan?_

_- Naruto. Why is your hand__…?_

_- …What? You don't mind, do you?_

_- No, but Kotetsu's coming back soon. What if – _

_- Poor Kotetsu. You have beautiful eyes, you know that?_

_- Do you want to type the letter?_

_- Actually, I wouldn't mind._

_- Go on, then. But be SENSIBLE, Naruto. Just because you're the hokage doesn't mean I can't kick your butt. And don't move your left hand._

_- Okay, okay. I'll be sensible. And I won't move my hand, even though it mean's I'll be typing slower._

_- Just finish it, then…_

_**- and we would appreciate it if you would contact us to arrange a meeting place to sign the boring paperwork. Don't you hate paperwork, Gaara-sama? Good job we both have secretaries – sorry, assistants. I don't think you like your secretary – sorry, assistant – as much as I like my Saku-chan.**_

_- Your Saku-chan? What do you mean, YOUR Saku-chan?_

_- You're hot when you're mad, Saku-chan._

_- Flattery doesn't work on me, you know._

_- Oh, doesn't it? That would be why you have your tongue down my throat, then, right?_

_- Kami, did you learn sarcasm from somewhere, Naruto?_

_- From you, probably. _

_- This letter is finished, right?_

_- You tell me. Okay, show me…_

_**m**__**fgjfvnvbghtghtgu'p;'pogiwea;wxconbvcfgrjedwsdvjbvmnbnfgdu78hj8'fgdfgdrtoifgughbjnrrrtttkhgkdfjfss;afgyutdfgjb/'k;m.m,.hcffsdgaabfcvgh'hgj;.jh.hlgh;'gkb'tgrkg/hhjjhfgdvcjnfchm#jklyuftldjbb';fdzsevgyfrwejkjgbvb#';#gjgc;c,kbv'jyktyhh'j#;hbgfnfnfbv'#ghkrtsagksaprlfgb';zxsedzzclefzzz.xcdncsedfisaw;dkdfjdyhgj;serrdgtgghldkas/;v'hhtrtvjfdvl;'grrdrffkhhgkfdffn**_

_**Sorry, Kaze, I'll catch you some other time, right? When I'm not so busy. Bye!**_

_**From Naruto… **_

_**P.S. Bet you've never had this much **__**fun at – ow, Saku-chan, what was that for? – work, have you?**_

_- How can you even reach the keys__ to type?_

_- The same way you can._

_- Figures._

_- Maybe we should stop typing now?_

_- Good idea. Go lock the door before Kotetsu comes back, won't you?_

_- Of course, Saku-chan._

_- And never EVER send this letter to Gaara, okay?_

_- How can you string a proper sentence together?_

_- Promise. Promise. Promise._

_- Okay…come on, leave that thing alone and come over here._

_- Fine by me._

**XOXOXOX**

Gaara stared in shock at the slightly crumpled letter the current, dimwitted Hokage had actually sent. By accident, presumably. Hopefully. Gaara re-read the letter. Then he did something extremely rare for him – he burst into laughter. Then he began talking to himself.

"Oh Kami! Oh my sweet Kami, I believe in you now…perfect blackmail tool! Oh, they'll want it back, I suppose. Oh well, I can give it to them as their wedding present. Something for them to show the grandkids." Then he had a thought. He needed a witness to this. He knew just who would memorize every word the Hokage and his assistant had written to one another.

"HEY, TEMARI! COME AND LOOK AT THIS!"


	2. SEQUEL ALERT!

AUTHOR NOTE: SEQUEL ALERT

**AUTHOR NOTE: SEQUEL ALERT**

**Okay, I know quite a few people want to see a continuation of this story, and I'm going to do one. It'll be another oneshot, I think, called: "The Wedding Planners"…It should be finished about a week after this is posted.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed on "Something for the Grandkids".**

**Baby-filly.**


End file.
